1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a computer-implemented method, a computer program product and a system for measuring Quality of Service (QoS) in a mobile network.
2. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of European Patent Office (EPO) Application No. 10 425 032.9-2412, filed on Feb. 12, 2010 and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
3. Background
A mobile network may be very large in terms of the number of components, geographic extent, and the number of users. Measuring Quality of Service (QoS) in a mobile network may facilitate understanding and analysis of the network, allow better network planning, better user experience, and continuous optimization based on, e.g., environment evolution.
QoS in a mobile network may be measured from the perspective of an expert, such as a teletraffic engineer. This may involve assessing the network to see if it delivers the quality that a network planner intended to target. Certain tools and methods including protocol analysers, drive tests, and operation and maintenance measurements can be used for QoS measurement. Because of the size of some mobile networks and the sophistication and expense of some of the measurement instruments, fully distributed measurement can be difficult.